A conventional high speed connector is provided with a grounding bar that is structurally and electrically connected with a plurality of grounding terminals thereof, thereby improving performance of the conventional high speed connector. Accordingly, the conventional high speed connector can pass various tests by adding the grounding bar.
However, since the conventional high speed connector mainly relies on an added component (i.e., the grounding bar) to improve the performance and to pass the various tests, structures of other components of the conventional high speed connector need to be changed to cooperate with the grounding bar, causing the overall configuration of the conventional high speed connector to be more complicated. In other words, improvements on a conductive module (e.g., conductive terminals) of a high speed connector have been widely neglected during development in the field of connectors.